Garota Mimada
by Uchiha SaKuRa2011
Summary: Sakura é uma adolescente rica e rebelde que vive em Malibu, litoral californiano. A fim de dar um corretivo da garota, o pai a envia para estudar num rígido colégio britânico.


Garota Mimada cap 1

**namorado do papai **

Olá sou Sakura um adolescente de 17 anos( tenho cabelos roseos olhos verdes e corpo magro) moro em Malibu no litoral da Califórnia , minha casa e uma mansão enorme , tenho vários amigos , moro sozinha com meu pai pois minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha apenas 2 aninhos, meu pai sempre me falava dela de como ela era bonita inteligente de como ela adora sair e sua vontade para ter filhos . Bom minha mãe morreu sendo assaltada , ela estava em uma loja no shopping fazendo compras com a minha tia quando a loja foi assaltada por um monte de homens armados e vestidos de preto , eles roubaram as jóias e antes de irem em borá atiraram na minha mãe e na minha tia , o tiro acertou no coração já na minha tia acertou no braço . Enfim desde de um ano atrás que meu pai não fala nela e so fala da sua atual noiva Natasha uma mulher loira super cafona que acho que e dona do mundo e ainda por cima acha que manda em mim ai odeio ela.

Hoje ela esta vindo morar na minha casa , ate hoje não sei como ela conseguiu fazer meu pai gostar dela ¬¬' . E eu como boa anfitriã vou fazer uma festinha de boas vindas **( a garota maligna muhahahaha XD) **so pra me lembrar de falar eu convidei um monte de amigos e dentre eles estava minha melhor amiga Ayumi ela tem os cabelos azuis compridos ate a cintura e corpo magro mais com um pouco de curvas ela me ajudou a decidir oque eu iria fazer de bom para a nova moradora da casa , voltando ao assunto anterior da festinha , vários convidados já iam chegando em volta da piscina estava cheia de pessoas pulando e gritando hu uma verdadeira baderna , meu pai nen sonhava oque eu estava fazendo para a Natasha .

Se passaram alguns minutos **( minutos ¿ )** ta eu confesso se passou uma horas mais ou menos e a mudança da bruaca da Natasha chega em casa , eu simplesmente pulei da cadeira de onde eu estava sentada olhando para a piscina sai correndo em direção as caixas e as malas que estavam sendo carregadas por alguns homens.

''- Ei pode deixar depois eu mando o mordomo levar para dentro , pode deixar aqui pelo lado de fora mesmo –'' Falei para o Homem com uma de gato de botas do shrek .

''-Esta bem –'' disse o homem se virando e chamando os outros que o acompanhavam ''- Hey vamos em borá-'' e os outros homens o seguiram , eu juro que vi um piscando para mim , ai que nojo , fiquei olhando eles ate saírem de casa me virei e sai correndo pelo jardim , cheguei perto da piscina e gritei para todo mundo ouvir

''- Hey gente que tal vermos oque minha futura madrasta trouxe , podem abrir as coisas e pegar as roupas de marca –'' eu juro que nunca vi tanta gente correndo igual aquilo.

E para não ficar para trás sai correndo junto das caixas e malas enormes, eu e a Ayumi abrimos a maior mala que tinha , uma mala vermelha , nos deparamos com um monte de roupas horríveis .

''- Que mulher brega –'' Aymi diz tirando um blusa azul florida de amarelo

''- minha nossa brega para essa baranga e so apelido-''

Não tive muito tempo para desfrutar da minha diversão do dia pois ouvi um voz muito conhecida gritar meu nome com um tom furioso na voz , me virei lentamente e dei de cara com meu pai do outro lado da piscina com o celular nas mãos e rosto vermelho de raiva eu juro que gelei na hora de o vi me olhando , e agora como que eu posso negar que eu não fiz aqui se as roupas da Natasha estava em uma das minha mãos ...

Eu o vi andando ate mim e falando auto para todos

''- SAIAM DA MINHA CASA JÁ , NÃO QUERO NINGUEN AQUI-''

Vi todos saindo com o rabinho entre as pernas alguns passavam por ele e falavam coisas como ''- aff que tio careta-'' ou ''- velhote enjoado-'' , meu pai estava muito furioso ele nunca falava assim com os outros afinal ele se preocupava de mais com sua reputação de pai de família e executivo honesto . Ele parou na minha frente com o celular no ouvido eu juro que ouvi uma voz saindo do celular dizendo algo como '' internato''

''Você vai para um internato amanhã –''

''- Como e que e ¿-''

''- um internato vou soletrar para você i-n-t-e-r-n-a-t-o-''

''- EU NÃO VOU –'' gritei chorando

''- Arrume suas coisas amanhã você ira cedo-''

''- ENGRAÇADO VOCE NÂO ¿! QUER SE LIVRAR DE MIM PARA FICAR COM AQUELA PROSTITUTA POR AE NÂO E MESMO ¿ , OQUE A MAMAE DIRIA SE ELA ESTIVESE AQUI EM ¿-'' Ele me deu um tapa no rosto , ele nunca tinha levantado a mão para mim na minha vida

''- NÂO COLOQUE SUA MAE NO MEIO , ELA NÃO ESTA MAIS ENTRE NOS , E MAIS UMA COISA A NATASHA NÃO E UMA PROSTITUTA , AGORA ENTRE ARRUME SUAS MALAS AGORA –''

**Continua...**

**não continuo com menos de 6 comentarios em cada cap **


End file.
